


Beverly says something to Richie

by snail_gary



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 00:18:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13422675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snail_gary/pseuds/snail_gary
Summary: Beverly and Richie have a brief conversation.





	Beverly says something to Richie

"Hey." Beverly said to get Richie's attention.

"Yeah?" Richie asked.

Beverly took a nervous pause. "I'm a lesbian."

"I thought you were american." Richie replied through a laugh.

 

END


End file.
